


Unforgettable♡Night

by Meshi



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bubble Bath, Crying, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, Lesbian Sex, Love, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Other, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meshi/pseuds/Meshi
Summary: I'm never forget about you,Ruby.English isn't my original lenguage,but i tried my best writing this,if I'm wrong with some word or something,let me now and i would correct that.





	Unforgettable♡Night

It was a cold and calm night,the wind flows softly in the streets of the city.  
Ruby was in her room,in her bed,thinking about how her sister and the others from the 3rd year are going to leave Aqours,because of their graduation;she's going to miss a lot her sister when she's gone,but she's going to miss Mari a lot too,Mari was her girlfriend for a time,and she supported her in all costs,well,her sister don't know anything of this relation between Ruby and Mari,or maybe she knows,who cares anyway?.

The phone of Ruby starts vibrating,it's a call from Mari.

"Hi,Ruby~ how's your night sweetie? I was thinking that you won't respond to my call,i was thinking that you are sleeping already hehe" Mari says with a funny tone of voice.  
"I'm not sleeping yet,i was thinking about a thing" says ruby a bit sad and tired.  
"A thing? Like what?" Mari asks to Ruby.  
"Uhmm....."  
"Uh? You don't want to tell me? Is a bad thing?"  
"N-No...it isn't..."  
"So what is it?"  
"I-It's just....about your graduations and the others"  
"Oh i see.."  
"I was thinking how much i will miss you when you're gone,and my sister..i don't want you to go Mari...i want to spend more time with you.." Ruby starts sobbing  
"I'm gonna miss you too,I'm never gonna forget those memories i made with you,little Ruby...A-Are you crying?" Asks Mari with a bit of depressing and sad voice.  
"N-No...I-Im...n-" Ruby starts crying a lot but is trying to not make so much noise.  
"My poor baby...don't cry,ok? I will be forever with you~"

"B-But....y-you're going to travel to Italia,and i don't know if Im going to see you in a time or a few years....that's much time....too much time for me..." Ruby don't stop crying.  
"I know that,Ruby. I'm gonna miss you too,but don't lose the spirit and the energy,ok? I'm going to visit us from time to time,also we can send us text messages and you can call me when you want~" Mari tries to keep a smile-y tone of voice,but she's gonna cry too.  
"M-Mari-chan...." Ruby is trying to sound not so sad.  
"You know what Ruby? I'm going to visit you right know,is Dia sleeping yet?" Mari sounds a bit more happy now.  
"Uh..yes,she is sleeping,w-why?.." Asks Ruby a bit confused.  
"It's a little surprise~" Says Mari with her habitual tone of voice,yes,a happy tone of voice.  
"U-Umm...okay then!" Says Ruby with a little smile.

The call is been finished and Ruby is in her bed waiting,a bit tired and with his eyes tired of crying. At least,she decides to go to the kitchen for some water.  
"I wonder what's that surprise that Mari talks about.." Ruby asks to herself.  
"Maybe it's a good thing,but I'm a bit nervous about that surprise..."  
Ruby takes a noggin of water and drinks a bit of cold water.  
She walks to her room but something surprise her,yes,it's Mari,is calling her from the outside.  
"Ruuubyyyy~ ooopeeen theee dooor~" says Mari with a strange tone of voice,like a ghost,woah.  
"Pigii!"  
Ruby gently opens the door.  
"Did i scare you?" Asks Mari with a smile in her face

"Uh....a bit too much,you surprised me,i don't expect that.."  
"Owww~ my poor cinnamon roll~" Says Mari while she hugs Ruby.  
"Hehe.." Ruby laughs and one smile is portrayed in her face.  
"Well let's go to you room Ruby,i want to talk with you"  
"Okay"

Ruby walks with Mari until they come to her room,Mari opens the door of the room of her little girlfriend.

"The little cuties first" Says Mari until she watch her little red-haired girlfriend with a smile.  
"Uh...T-Thank you.." Ruby blushes.  
"Ehehe" Mari shows a little laugh.

Mari sits in the soft bed,Ruby sits nake her blonde girlfriend.

"So.....i want to talk with you about something" Says Mari touching Ruby's hand.  
"A-About what..?" Ruby seems like she's nervous.  
"What are you gonna do with the rest when me,Kanan and Dia aren't here? I mean,you and the rest would make another idol club or something..."  
"N-No...nothing about that,Chika have sayed before that we're not going to do another idol club,Aqours is Aqours with the nine of us,not with the six of us..¿Y-You forgotten about that Mari-chan?"  
"Uh....maybe i forgotten....uh..hehe.." Mari starts touching her own head.  
"Well,what have you make those days,Ruby?" Mari asks trying to make a more larger conversation,isn't easy for her to keep a conversation? It's supposed to be easy for her,maybe she's worried about something.  
"Uh,nothing interesting,me and Hanamaru we're doing some draws of eveyone in Aqours" Says Ruby with a little smile.  
"Can i see those drawings?" Asks Mari.

"Oh..Sure! Just give me a minute.." Ruby leaves her bed and starts searching the drawings,their put in the middle of a book.  
"Here!" Says Ruby showing the drawings to Mari.  
"Oh~!" Says Mari surprised of the amount of draws.

There was a drawing of Kanan riding a dolphin in the ocean.  
"Haha,who made this draw? It's very accurate hahaha" Says Mari until she tries to hold her laugh.  
"Hanamaru did that drawing,i like it too hehe" Says Ruby with a little laugh.  
"Wow~Hanamaru such have a big imagination zura!"  
"What was that 'zura' " Says Ruby with a smile.  
"I was trying to imitate Hanamaru..hehehe" Says Mari laughing a bit.  
"Well,here's another drawing,i did this one".

Ruby shows Mari a drawing of You doing her typical 'Yousoro~!'  
"This is cute,Ruby i didn't know that you draw this well"  
"E-Eh...Uhmm...thank you" Says Ruby blushing.  
"You are so cute when you blush~" Says Mari watching her little girlfriend.  
"S-Stop.." Ruby is turning red.  
"Okay i will stop,but that doesn't quit that you're a cutie~" Says Mari keeping a smile in her face.  
"Uhm...here are the last ones"

There are three draws of Mari,in the first draw is Mari saying its joke,in the second one is Mari hugging Ruby,and in the last one is Mari,Kanan and Dia holding hands.

"Uh..Hanamaru draw the second one and i draw the last two draws..hehe" Says Ruby with a smile in her face.  
"So...Hanamaru likes viewing us giving love each other? Hehe~" Says Mari with a smile,until she views the face of Ruby.

"I-I think she just like to view us happy.." Says Ruby blushing.  
"I see~ I see~" Says Mari until she pats the head of her little girlfriend.  
"Well,there are more drawings but Hanamaru have the rest" Says Ruby until she save the draws in the middle of the book.  
"Okay" Says Mari until she waits Ruby to sit on the bed.  
"Well...Mari-chan..."  
"What's up?"  
"I want to ask you...¿W-What's the t-thing that you.....like of me...?" Ruby's face is turning red.  
"Everything" Says Mari until she hugs her girlfriend.  
"Hehe.."  
"And what you like about me,Ruby?" Asks Mari.  
"A-A lot of things....i love your positive attitude and how much you worried about the school..also i love your accent...hehehe~" Says Ruby with a smile until she holds her girlfriend hands.  
"Owww~ Ruby..." Mari tears starts dropping from her face.  
"Mari-chan don't cry! I-If you cry....i...I'm going to..." Ruby starts crying until she hugs her blond girlfriend.  
"I-I love you Ruby-chan,so don't cry...don't cry for me please.." Says Mari until she clean Ruby tears with her finger.  
"B-But Mari-chan..." Says Ruby until her girlfriend clean her tears.  
"Just don't cry,keep smiling baby" Says Mari trying to make Ruby smile.  
"O-Okay.." Says Ruby.  
"Ganbaruby~" Says Mari.  
"Shiny~" Says Ruby.  
"Wait...what!? We're swiping our phrases?" Says Mari impressed.  
"Well,you said Ganbaruby,so...." Says Ruby.  
"GanbaShiny~!" Says Mari.  
"What was that? Haha" Says Ruby laughing.  
"It was a combination of our phrases! Let's say it at the same time!

"Uh..Okay!" Says Ruby smiling.  
"3,2..."  
"GanbaShiny!!" Says both.  
"Hahaha" They laugh,full of happiness.  
"I'm very happy that you have come to my house this night,Mari-chan" Says Ruby with one of the most honest smiles that you have seen before,the smile of a pure & innocent child.  
"Ruby...You're so damn freaking cute" Says Mari until she get closer to Ruby,getting her reclined in her bed.  
"Uh...M-Mari-chan....what's that surprise you were talking?" Asks Ruby waiting an answer from Mari.  
"W-Well....about that...promise me that you don't be scared,ok?" Says Mari until her face turns a bit red.  
"I-It's something bad?" Asks Ruby a bit scared.  
"No..it isn't,well i don't know if it's a bad thing but please don't be scared of me!"  
"I'm not scared of you Mari-chan,I'm scared for the thing you're gonna do,i don't know if it's bad or good is that what makes me scared!" Says Ruby with a bit of sweat in her face.  
"Just relax,okay? Everything is going to be alright" Says Mari until she hugs the little and scared Ruby.  
"O-Okay,i believe in you,Mari-chan" Says Ruby until she close her eyes and hold Mari's hand.  
"Here i go"  
Mari starts unzipping Ruby's shirt and caressing Ruby's breasts.  
"M-Mari-chan..." Ruby is trying to make any strange noise.  
"Are you alright Ruby?" Asks Mari until she keeps caressing the little chest of the redhead.  
"I-I'm okay Mari-chan,you can continu- Nhg~" Ruby cover her mouth with her hands.  
"What's that noise Ruby?"  
"I-If you keep doing t-that...nhg~ uuhm~"

Ruby is groaning  
"P-Please Mari-chan...d-don't do it so faster..." Ruby is trying to not make any groan again.  
"You are holdig on,Ruby" Says Mari until she keep caressing her girlfriend.  
"U-Ueeh~ uhmm~ M-Mari...chan....uhm~" Ruby don't sop making those strange sounds.  
"You are enjoying it,isn't it?"  
"I-Is not what you think....nnhg~ M-Mari.....k-keep doing th- Ueeh~"  
"Oh my~look how cute you look doing those groanings"  
Mari starts licking her girlfriend nipples.  
"M-Mari-chan..t-that's....nnnhg~ umm~" Ruby close her eyes until keep doing groanings.  
"Ruby,be more noiseless"  
"I-I'm sorry Mari-chan....uhmm~" Ruby is trying to be more noiseless,but it's a bit hard.  
Mari puts down Ruby's shorts and start touching her in that place.  
"M-Mari what are you do- nngh~ a-aaah~" Ruby cover her mouth again.  
"Wow Ruby,look how wet are your panties,i didn't know that you were a perv" Says Mari until touching Ruby's vagina.  
"I-I'm not! I-It's because you are touching me in that place! Uhmmm~ aaah~ nnhg~ u-ueeh~ hmmm~" Ruby is still making more of those sounds.  
"It's because it feels good right Ruby-chan?" Says Mari until she keeps touching her little girlfriend.  
"Hmm~ Nnnhg~ Ueeh~ M-Mari-chan....I...I...I'm going to..nhhg" Ruby cover her mouth again.  
"You are going to cum if i do this right?" Mari is caressing Ruby's clit faster.  
"M-Mari-chan.....nngh~ uhmm~ kyaa~ aaah~ i-if you keep doing that....s-something is going to....nngh.." Ruby is holding on.  
"Just let it go,Ruby,i won't get mad"

"Nngh...Mari-chan...nngh~...i-im going to......"  
"Nghyaaaaaaaaaaah~" Ruby makes a sound a bit loud.  
"Aaah...Aah...Mari-chan....." Ruby's face is totally red of the embarrassment and full of sweat of doing that.  
"Ruby...you are so cute with that expression in your face" Says Mari caressing the face of her little girlfriend.  
"I-It feels good...Mari-chan..." Ruby said until she watches the face of Mari.  
"Well,i won't be able to view you or doing this in Italia,so here we go,Ruby-chan~" Said this,Mari starts to put off her dress and her panties.  
"Ruby,take off that" Mari get close to Ruby and she put off his wet panties and her bra.  
"M-Mari-chan....this is embarassing..." Ruby covered their breasts and her vagina with his hands.  
"Don't be afraid Ruby i won't hurt you" Mari put off the hands of Ruby of their parts and hugged her.  
"Come,sit on the bed."  
"O-Okay!"  
Mari put her legs close to the Ruby's leg and here is where everything starts.  
"Aaaah~!" Ruby make a sound very loud.  
"Nnhg~ Ruby i said that you have to be noiseless"  
"U-Uh~! I-I'm so sorry Mari-chan!...ueeh~..."  
Mari pushed her vagina with Ruby's one.  
"Ruby....hnnng~...i-i...love..hnng~ everything about you"  
"M-Me..hngg~..too..Mari-chan....u-uueh~!"  
"Why...why...Mari-chan...why you have to leave me.....i will miss you a lot Mari chan....nngh~waaaah~"  
"It's because studies and things like that,i would be more sad if it was for another thing....hmmm~"  
"Mari-chan...hmm~...promise me that..you would never forget about me"

"How I'm going to forget the unique girl who truly love me all this time?" Said this,Mari give a kiss to Ruby in her lips.  
"Mari-chan..." Ruby shows a very satisfying smile,a smile so pure.  
Ruby hugs Mari and she starts to lick Mari's nipple.  
"R-Ruby!? Hnng~" Mari makes a strange noise and close her eyes.  
"What's up Mari-chan?" Asks Ruby until she keeps caressing Mari's nipple.  
"N-Nothing...it's just that it feels good..hnnng~"  
"Feels good that i touch your nipples? For some reason i imagined that it would be your weak point." Ruby keeps caressing her girlfriend nipples and starts licking Mari's neck.  
"Wow Ruby,i didn't know that you wanted to be on the top sometimes...hmmm~" Mari looks at Ruby's breasts and starts touching them.  
"W-Woah!~ M-Mari-chan..that's so repenting! Hnng~" Ruby close her eyes and keep touching Mari's nipples.  
Mari starts pushing her vagina with Ruby's one but more faster,and Ruby covers her mouth with her hands,the pleasure that the two are receiving is more than they expected,the sweat and fluids are in every part of her body.  
"R-Ruby...here..come here.." Mari said this until she keep extended her arms to hug Ruby.  
"M-Mari-chan....i.." Ruby hugs Mari until the two cum.

"Ah....ah....." Ruby looks exhausted and her face is full os sweater and is a bit red.  
"Ruby,i love you so much,I'm so happy that we can finally do this,i feel like I'm one with you." Mari said this until she holds her girlfriend hand.  
"I love you too Mari-chan."

Mari get close to Ruby and then:  
"Ruby,don't open your eyes until i do this."  
"Uh!? Why?-" Before Ruby finished her words,Mari covered Ruby's eyes with his hand and she leave a mark in Ruby's neck.  
"Done~ now nobody is going to take you 'cause you are mine~". Mari smiled.  
Ruby's face is all red.  
"Ehehe~ Ruby,you don't have to be embarrassed,we are girlfriends after all." Mari caressed Ruby's face and give her a little kiss.  
"Wanna take a bath with me,Ruby?"  
"Okay~" This time Ruby showed a smile with a tear in her eye.  
"Uh? My poor baby is gonna cry again?"  
"N-No...I'm just happy that you could love me this much,i didn't imagine that we could do this."  
"I love you at all costs Ruby,never forget that."  
"I know that Mari-chan;well,let's take a bath,I'm full of sweat and it doesn't feels good."  
"Let's go~". 

 

 

 

 

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,hope you enjoyed this fic,i surely love RubyMari and i wanted to do a maybe "sad" story,well,i think it's a bit cliche or something like that,well i enjoyed every part that i write 'cause i could feel love doing this (not in that way >:0) i mean,love for the hing that I'm writing 'cause i love RubyMari a whole lot.  
> Thank you for reading,leave me your opinions or what you want,a constructive criticism would help a lot!!!


End file.
